Bargaining with the Ex
by klaroline-heaven
Summary: Caroline Forbes is down on her luck and is in need of some money, so she goes to her ex-husband. When he agrees to help, Caroline will either agree to his proposal or walk out yet again.
1. Chapter 1

Hey y'all! So I am back with a new fanfic and yes I know I have a million that aren't completed, but I'm working on them, so rest assured :) I hope you guys like this one! I sure do! Oh, and for what it's worth, I already know how this one is going to finish so that's a good sign ;)

Title: Bargaining with the Ex

Summary: Caroline Forbes is down on her luck and is in need of some money, so she goes to her ex-husband. When he agrees to help, Caroline will either agree to his proposal or walk out yet again.

I would like to thank Mia for the lovely cover that she made for me and I do not have a beta, so pardon me if there are any mistakes or grammatical errors.

**WARNING: Domestic abuse and alcohol abuse is mentioned!**

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Caroline stood right outside her former husband's office building and she crossed her arms over her chest because she didn't want to be there. She didn't want that ungrateful son of a bitch believing that he was right in his assumption that she would come running back to him when things got tough, but the blonde now understood that he was right.<p>

With a loud sigh, she gave herself a short pep-talk before she entered the building and walked to the security desk.

"Name?" The security guard questioned, not even bothering to look at her.

"Caroline Mikaelson," she responded, cringing inwardly at having to use the asshole's last name.

"Mikaelson?" He asked, the surprise evident in his voice.

"Yes," she answered quickly before looking away.

"Very well," he said before he reached for the phone.

"Who are you calling?" Caroline wondered once she looked back at him. The crease in between her eyes deepened and a frown formed on her lips.

"I'm calling Mr. Mikaelson's assistant." He clarified.

Caroline heard a woman's voice on the other end of the line and her hands clenched into fists because one of the reasons why their marriage fell apart was because of him continuously cheating on her.

A couple of minutes later, the security guard disconnected the phone call and looked up at her.

"Go right ahead, Mrs. Mikaelson." He told her.

The blonde smiled gratefully and ignored his use of her ex-husband's last name before she made her way over to the elevator.

As she tapped her feet on the marble floor, she felt the anxiety overwhelm her because she simply wasn't ready to see him after three years, but as soon as the elevator doors opened, she entered and pressed the button that would take her to the tenth floor.

When the elevator doors closed, the blonde leaned against the wall and shut her eyes before she inhaled and exhaled a couple of times. Before she could start freaking out, the elevator dinged and she exited.

She walked further into the corridor and turned a corner before she spotted a redhead sitting at the table just outside Klaus's office. With a final deep breath, she walked over to her with her head held high.

As soon as Caroline got near her table, she cleared her throat in order to get the secretary's attention, but she didn't seem to hear her or better yet, she seemed to ignore her boss's former wife.

"Are you going to do your job or file your nails?" Caroline asked as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Hm?" The secretary asked, finally looking up at her.

"Is Klaus in?" Caroline wondered tiredly.

"He's busy." She told her and Caroline could tell that the bitch was lying to her.

The blonde nodded before she walked past the secretary's desk and made her way over to the door.

She knocked on his door and in a couple of seconds, he responded by telling her to come in.

Caroline entered his office and looked right at him. He was facing the window and he had his arms crossed over his lean, but muscular chest.

"Klaus," she said, her voice serious.

He turned to face her and she noticed the smirk on his face. Immediately, Caroline felt like walking out of his office, but she couldn't because she was growing desperate.

"What brings you here, love?" He asked smoothly as he walked over to the mini-fridge and took out two bottles of water.

He handed her one and them and then removed the cap from his own before he took a long sip.

When Caroline didn't say anything for sometime, his eyebrows furrowed and he crossed his arms over his chest.

Caroline noticed that he looked a lot healthier than when they were together. The suit that he wore was well-fitted and his face wasn't as hollow as she remembered it to be. His usually short hair was now a lot longer and curlier and he gained some weight that gave him a sort of glow.

"You look healthier." She told him even though she wasn't in his office because she wanted to make polite chitchat with him.

"I feel healthier," he agreed.

"And here I thought that you drank yourself into a stupor." She said, a hint of malice in her voice.

Caroline knew that she was angry with him because she knew that she wasn't enough to make him happy during their marriage. The blonde tried her hardest to be supportive of him because she was madly in love with him, but she soon realized that enough was enough and she had to leave him before he broke her completely with his unkind words and abuse.

When the blonde was brought out of her thoughts, she noticed the dark look in his blue-gray eyes, but she didn't dare flinch.

"Why are you here, Caroline?" He questioned, the darkness still evident in his eyes.

"I need help."

"And you thought that I would help you because we were once married?"

"Well, yeah..." She admitted.

"Are you in some sort of trouble?"

"Financially, yes." Caroline told him.

"So you are here because you are hoping that I will give you some money to get on?" He questioned and she spotted the amusement in his eyes.

"I shouldn't have come." She told him immediately as she turned away from him.

As she took a step towards the door, she felt his hand on her wrist and felt the heat radiating off of his palm.

"You came this far, love… The least you can do for yourself is see how it all plays out."

"I don't need you laughing in my face after you decline to help me, Klaus. I came here because I don't have much of a choice, but it isn't like I want to be here."

"I'm not a monster." Klaus said as his eyes narrowed. "I can feel empathy for a person even if she happens to be my former wife."

"I'm sure you're ecstatic that now you can fuck around without feeling guilty about cheating on your wife." The blonde snapped even though she tried to keep herself from saying anything of that sort.

"If you want me to help you, you shouldn't be talking like that." Klaus warned, his eyes emotionless.

"You're right," she shrugged.

"Thank you," he sighed before he walked over to the sofa and sat down.

"But just so you know, our marriage fell apart because of you. I wasn't the one getting drunk every night and fucking some bitch that caught your fancy that specific evening. I stayed faithful to you even though you didn't know the meaning- I'm sure you still don't."

"You don't know anything about me!" He shouted as his hands clenched into fists and he took a step forward.

"You're worse than I thought." She hissed. "You were going to raise a hand at me for speaking the truth."

"I was not." Klaus told her, shaking his head furiously.

"You were," she said. "Just like you did when you were drunk out of your fucking mind."

"That was a bad time in my life, but I'm over it and I will never again raise a hand on a woman."

"Good for you," she spat, her voice laced with malice and disgust. "I don't need your help by the way- I'll find another way to make ends meet." Caroline added as she walked over to the door.

As she was reaching for the door knob, he grabbed her and pushed her against the wall.

With a gasp, she looked up at him and felt the shiver run down her spine because she believed that he would hit her.

* * *

><p>Klaus kept his former wife against the wall and he noticed the scared look in her eyes and immediately removed his hands from her. He took a step back, but they were still close enough that he was able to reach for her should she try and make an attempt to get to the door.<p>

"You're afraid of me." He said as he shook his head in disbelief.

"Shouldn't I be?" She questioned, the vulnerability evident in her voice. The Brit could tell that she was thinking of her life while married to him and he inwardly kicked himself for not remembering what it is that he did most of the time.

"Caroline…" He started, his voice gentle and genuine.

"I'm sorry that I wasted your time." Caroline told him as she moved towards the door.

He put his hand on her wrist and stopped her advancement. The blonde inhaled a deep breath before she looked back at him. She didn't say a word and when she didn't move he went behind his mahogany desk and took a seat in the black chair.

"Take a seat," Klaus said as he motioned towards the chair opposite him. "We have a lot to discuss."

Caroline looked over at him with uncertainty, but she nodded before she moved forward and sat down on the chair opposite him.

"Tell me what happened and then we can come up with some sort of agreement."

"Okay, but just so you know- we are not friends and we never will be acqaintances because I don't see how that's possible."

"I'm fine with that." Klaus reassured her even though it wasn't the truth.

"Good," she nodded. "Now, I'm here because I got laid off."

"But I thought you were one of the school's most important assets."

"So did I..." She sighed heavily. "But I guess I was wrong." She quickly added, hiding the feeling of worthlessness that was creeping up on her.

"Are you looking for another job then? In a different school, perhaps?"

"I don't think I'm going to go back to being a teacher which is one of the reasons I'm here."

"Meaning?" He wondered as his eyebrows furrowed in curiousity.

"It doesn't matter."

"Actually it does, because I am not about to give you money if I don't know what you will be spending it on."

"You can't control me." She told him as her voice went up a notch.

"That's true, but I do have the right to know where _my _money goes."

"Okay, okay..." She sighed heavily. "I've always loved baking-"

"I know," he admitted as he remembered how she tried to make him happy by baking his favorite cookies and pie.

"Mhm," she whispered.

"So then you want to open a bakery?"

"Yes, I do." She responded as a small smile appeared on her lips because of the images in her mind.

Klaus noticed how the blonde's eyes shined as she thought about the bakery that she wished to open and he couldn't help but smile to himself. He obviously knew that he was a terrible husband to her when they were married and he wanted to get back into his good graces, but he knew that if he would give her the money, she would walk out of his life yet again until she was able to return her debt.

The Brit put his index finger under his chin and he thought about what he could do and his eyes widened when something came to mind.

"What?" Caroline wondered, noticing the widening of his eyes.

"How much do you want this bakery of yours, love?" Klaus asked her even though he already knew the answer.

"I want it a lot." She admitted, a genuine look in her eyes that cemented the fact that she truly did want to open up a bakery that she could call her own.

"Then why don't you ask your parents for help?" He questioned even though he was just about ready to hand her the money for something in return.

"My parents are currently traveling, Klaus. I don't want them worrying about my financial situation while they are doing what they always wanted to do now that they are both retired."

"Okay," he said.

"Okay?" She wondered as her eyebrows furrowed in confusion and she crossed her arms over her chest.

"I will give you the money." He told her.

"Really?" The blonde questioned as her eyes widened in surprise.

The business man could tell that his former wife believed that he would turn down her cry for help and was surprised at the sharp turn.

"Yes," he nodded. "On one condition." He quickly added, shortly after.

"You have my attention." Caroline told him as she shifted in her seat and eyed him hesitantly.

"I will help you financially if you give me an heir." Klaus told her, his exterior completely cool and collected.

Caroline's eyes widened as she stared at him, struck speechless.

_Holy fucking shit,_ the blonde thought.

* * *

><p>There you have it! So, shall I continue, or should I just quit even though I totally don't want too?<p>

Please Leave Feedback!

~Hana :p


	2. Chapter 2

Hey y'all! I am back with the second chapter and I have to say that I was blown away by the response this story has gotten so far :)

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>When Caroline didn't respond, Klaus's eyebrows knit together and he eyed her with curiosity in his stormy blue-gray eyes because he wanted to see how she was going to react.<p>

"Well?" He questioned as he leaned back in his seat.

"You can't be serious." She told him as she began shaking her head.

"Oh, sweetheart, I'm dead serious." Klaus told her even though he knew that if he continued acting like he currently was, she would walk out of his life yet again, but he did need an heir and he didn't want to have a child with another woman, so that left the woman in front of him.

"No," she shook her head furiously as she backed away from the desk and towards the door.

"Caroline, think about this before you do something you don't want too."

"I will not bring a child into this world knowing that his sperm donor is an alcoholic who doesn't care about anything or anyone."

"Caroline," he said through gritted teeth.

"What!?" She shouted as her hands clenched into fists and her eyes seemed to blaze with fire.

"I have changed and I am no longer the man that was married to you."

"How could you have changed? It's been less than half a decade and I really doubt you are this new and improved man because that doesn't work or make sense- not to me atleast."

"Well then you sure as hell lost all faith in me. Do you remember how we me met? I sure do, but it seems like you don't."

"I remember how we met." She whispered as she thought back to that night in the alley.

_Four Years Ago:_

_As the blonde made her way across the alley, she felt a shiver run down her spine and understood that it had little to do with the Spring breeze that was blowing through. She wore a simple black dress that fit all of her curves perfectly and even though this wasn't how she expected the night to end, she knew that she had to get out of that bar before it was too late._

_After all, she only went there because her friends urged her to do so, but what she didn't expect was to see her ex-boyfriend cuddling up to her former roomate. Suffice to say, Caroline was in no way ready to see them out and about even though it has been a couple of months. _

_When she saw her ex-boyfriend grinding up against her former roommate, she couldn't seem to look away and as soon as she was able too, she left her friends and made her way outside as the tears began to form in her eyes._

_She tried to blink the tears away, but was not very successful because it simply hurt to much to even try and stop them from escaping her eyes. As she walked through the alley, she looked up at the sky and her bottom lip trembled as she continued to make her way through the darkened alley. Of course, it wasn't the wisest decision she ever made, but at that moment she could barely bring herself to care about the consequences that could arise from her being so careless._

_As she walked farther away from the bar, she began to calm down and when she was finally able to breathe normally again, she looked at her surroundings. She could tell that there was no one else there which is why she learned against the red brick wall that was farthest away from the trash cans. The smell of spoiled food and god knew what else entered her nostrils and she felt as if she was going to gag, but thankfully she didn't._

_All she wanted to do was get home, but she didn't exactly have a ride considering that their designated driver was still at the bar. The blonde knew that she could return and wait for her friends in the dark corners of the bar, but she didn't want to feel as if she was a shadow that stood behind them because she knew that they would cut their nights off earlier than expected. _

_With a sigh, she reached for her purse in an attempt to get her cell phone, but quickly realized that she left her purse back at the bar._

_"Shit," she murmured to herself angrily as she shut her eyes and shook her head. _

_It seemed like nothing was going to go her way that night._

_Caroline sat on the ground for a couple of more minutes and pressed her knees to her chest as she rested her chin on them. When she thought that she was ready to stand, she saw a shadow in the distance and yelped without having time to stop her cry from bursting out of her._

_Immediately, she saw the shadow coming closer and shut her eyes tightly in an attempt to make herself unaware of her surroundings. She knew that if this shadow was coming closer to her, he wanted something._

_She began to shake and gripped her hands tightly together out of fear._

_"Love?" She heard a voice say in front of her._

_Caroline realized that the man didn't sound like he wanted to hurt her. Instead he sounded as if he was genuinely concerned._

_"I will not hurt you." He told her quickly and she assumed that he could feel the distress that was coming off of her in waves which is why he was trying to reassure her._

_Surely, that meant that the stranger meant her well, not ill._

_Slowly, Caroline's eyes fluttered open and she looked up at the stranger- the handsome stranger, she corrected herself as she took in his appearance. He wore a crisp black suit and a white button down dress shirt that had the top two buttons undone. She then noticed the color of his eyes even though it was dark out. She noted that his eyes were a color that she has never seen before on a human being... He had stormy blue-gray eyes and she felt that if she would look a little deeper, she would see the waves crashing against the land._

_"Are you alright?" He asked her and then gave her a small smile._

_"Yes," she whispered even though she wasn't._

_"Would you like to talk about it?" He asked as he sat down beside her._

_"Your pants..." She started._

_"Oh, don't you worry about my pants," he responded as he winked at her. "These pants were never my favorite anyway." He shrugged jokingly and with ease._

_Caroline laughed out loud because she couldn't help herself and then she self-consciously put her hands over her mouth in an attempt to stop the laughing that was escaping her._

_"You have a beautiful laugh, love." He complimented as his eyes lit up and his smile deepened which allowed Caroline to see his adorable dimples._

_"Thank you," she whispered as a blush crept onto her cheeks. _

_"Now, why don't you tell a perfect stranger what it is that is plaguing your beautiful mind?" He offered, knowing that he sounded as corny as ever, but not caring._

_"How smooth," she giggled as she felt her spirit rise._

_"Why thank you," he bowed like a gentleman would in the past in the presence of a lady._

_"Thank you," she told him, her voice genuine._

_"Whatever for?" He asked, the curiosity evident in his voice._

_"For making me laugh. I really appreciate it after the night I had."_

_"Do you care to elaborate?" He wondered and patiently waited for her response._

_"I guess," she shrugged. "Long story short, my boyfriend cheated on me with my roomate and I just saw them grinding against each other in the bar and being all lovey dovey. Suffice to say, my feelings for him have not yet vanished, unfortunately which is why I am out here in the dark."_

_"I'm sorry to hear that...?"_

_"Oh, right," she smiled. "I'm Caroline."_

_"A beautiful name fit for a beautiful woman." He complimented as he sighed with content._

_"Do you have a name, Prince Charming?" Caroline asked as her eyes lit up happily in wake of his response._

_"Ah, so you are one of those women that love watching Disney movies... Am I correct on that assumption?"_

_"Maybe so, Prince Charming." She shrugged as she felt the sadness that she felt earlier, leave her. "Now let me assume something..." _

_"Anything," he replied as he crossed his arms over his chest in a relaxed manner._

_"You are one of those guys that loves watching The Godfather and action films._

_"I'm afraid you're wrong, my lady." He sighed heavily even though she wasn't._

_"And I'm afraid you're not a very good liar, Prince Charming." Caroline responded wittily as her smile widened._

_"Hm... Now I feel like I shouldn't give you my name because I love it how you call me Prince Charming." He told her, his voice taking on a flirtatious tone._

_"Oh really?" Caroline questioned. "Perhaps then I should call you Beast."_

_"Even better," he shrugged as he tried to keep his cool because the tightening in his groin was starting to get unbearable._

_Quickly though, Klaus thought about something that would surely get rid of his erection because he wasn't about to think with his other head when he had one that was intelligent on his shoulders._

_"Hm... Since I really want to know your name, I might just have to use other means." Caroline told him as she moved a little closer to him._

_"I beg your pardon?" He choked out as his erection came back within seconds._

_The blonde couldn't help herself and she burst out laughing as she clutched her stomach and shook her head at how fluttered she made the man that sat besides her._

_"Perhaps I should become a comedian." He offered as he eyed her with lust in his eyes._

_"Oh no," she shook her head playfully. "I don't want a comedian." Caroline added, more serious this time around because she actually seemed to feel something for the stranger that scared the living shit out her just a couple of minutes ago with his footsteps drawing closer, but surprisingly, in those past couple of minutes, she actually felt happy for the first time in a long time._

_They shared a heated look with one another and it seemed as if the emotion in their eyes spoke volumes._

_"Then who do you want?" He wondered._

_"I would tell you, but I don't know his name." _

_"Do I know him?"_

_"You might, actually." She nodded, playing along with him._

_"Well then describe him to me, sweet Caroline."_

_"Well, he has wonderful taste in fashion, adorable dimples, unique colored eyes, and an accent people would kill for."_

_"Hm... That describes about every man I know, but considering that all of my brothers have boring brown eyes except one, I'm afraid they aren't it." He shrugged. "That is too bad." He added._

_"Oh, I don't know..." Caroline told him. "It may be that one brother of yours with unique eyes."_

_"Perhaps, but I highly doubt it considering that he is still in high school. He just started his sophomore year actually."_

_"How nice," she smiled from ear to ear genuinely._

_"Mhm," he nodded. "So tell me, Caroline. What do you believe this man's name to be?"_

_"Good question," she told him as she put her index finger under her chin in a thinking manner. "Considering that he has this wise vibe about him, I am going to have to say his name is either Christopher, Andrew, Richard, Nathaniel, or Nicholas."_

_"No, but you're close." He notified as a smile played on his lips._

_"Really?" The blonde wondered as her eyebrows furrowed in curiosity._

_"Nicholas," he clarified. "I'm certain that the man that has caught your fancy is named Niklaus which is short for Klaus."_

_"Klaus," she said._

_"Caroline," he answered and he felt as if he was on cloud nine because of how natural it sounded of her to call him by his first name._

_They smiled at one another and then Klaus reached for her hand before he grasped it gently._

_The blonde looked down at their linked hands and then at him and he smiled._

_"Go out with me." Klaus said, his voice hopeful._

_"I thought you'd never ask." She responded as she smiled at him happily._

Present:

"So, are you going to accept my proposal?" Klaus asked her as he watched her carefully as he studied her every movement.

"I- I need time to think." The blonde responded as she shifted in her seat nervously.

"Well you don't have any time." He reminded her. "You either agree to this or you leave my office."

"Why do you want to make me miserable, Klaus?" She asked him and he noticed that she was on the brink of breaking down.

"Caroline..." He whispered gently because he didn't want her to cry.

"I'll do whatever you ask, but not that. I can't." She shook her head.

Klaus shut his eyes and when he reopened them he looked her squarely in his tear-filled blue eyes.

"You have two options." He told her, his voice as cold as he could.

"What two options?" She asked him as her eyebrows widened in response. Maybe she had another chance to get him to help her without having to give him an heir.

"You either give me an heir or you become my mistress. It is up to you, but if I was you I would go for the former rather than the latter because as soon as I know that you are with child, I will stop joining you in bed, but if you choose to become my mistress, I will not leave your bed ever."

"You are a terrible person." She cried out as she crossed her arms over her chest tightly.

"I'm a successful business man for that reason, Caroline." He shrugged. "Now pick."

The blonde shook her head before she stood up and made her way towards the door.

Klaus's shoulders slumped because the love of his life was leaving him yet again, but then she stopped when she had her hand on the door knob.

"I'll give you an heir." She told him and he barely heard her, but the she raised her voice. "I will sleep with you until I'm pregnant, but I will not respond. I refuse to."

"Okay," he told her. "We start tomorrow night."

"Okay,"

* * *

><p>There you have it! I hope this chapter was alright and if it offended anybody, it was not my intention... I'm just not sure what to label it as, but I think Klaus being an asshole is as close as can get, lmaoo<p>

Please Leave Feedback!

~Hana :p


End file.
